


His Butler, Smitten

by DiabLolita



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: I don't really ship them, Implied Smut, M/M, Master/Servant, One-Shot, slightly creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiabLolita/pseuds/DiabLolita
Summary: "A thrill of desire rushed through Sebastian as he felt Ceil's weight press him more deeply into the bed. Had Botchan been awake he would probably revile Sebastian and mock his tenderness, but here in the dark, with their bodies pressed together, Sebastian could afford to indulge in his fantasies."





	His Butler, Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot trying to get to the bottom of the bizarre relationship between these two characters. It was mostly written before I had finished Season 1 of the Manga, when I was able to ship CxS despite the inherent creepiness. Now that I've gotten all the way through, I find this ship slightly revolting and low-key hate Sebas-chan . I am posting this work, more out of my belief that in an alternate universe this is how it could have turned out, than from any deep emotion for this particular relationship. 
> 
> I do not own the rights to Black Butler or any of these lovely characters.

"Sebastian, stay with me."

"I will be with you until the very end, Botchan."

Sebastian settled against the headboard of the Young Master's massive four poster bed. The light of the moon filtered in through the curtains and washed over the two recumbent figures, demon and human. Sebastian felt Ceil drop off to sleep, his head pillowed against his chest. Ceil's body curled against the bigger man and his small hand rested lightly on Sebastian's chest over where his heart would be...had he been human. 

Sebastian was not usually restless, unnatural stillness and patience born of a thousand years in darkness a marker of his kind. Nevertheless, he fought the urge to squirm- humans were just so *warm.* He felt the heat radiating off Botchan in waves that seemed to brand him straight through his clothes, skin, blood, and bone. Straight to the depths of his demon soul. 

Brand...his hand strayed to Botchan's back and he gently caressed the Mark of the Beast that had been branded onto his Master by the human filth who sought him out. He hated it...yet he loved it- he knew it caused Botchan pain, though it had healed long ago. Every time Ceil moved, the stretch and pull of his skin against the mark caused phantom pain to race across his nerve endings. Sebastian sighed; without this mark he would not have been summoned to Botchan. He would not now have the contract that gave him human form and a Master and...a life. His large hand settled against the curve of Ceil's waist and the boy instinctively cuddled closer, wrapping his legs around Sebastian. 

Possession. Even in sleep this fragile child owned him. The thought sent a shiver of pleasure through Sebastian's human form. Humans had no idea of the loneliness endured by his kind. To exist in darkness, hearing the anguished cries of human souls. Consuming them the only way to feel even a little bit complete. Most of his contracts with humans were short lived, taking days or weeks at most before the deal was done. Sometimes as short as a few hours. Humans were weak and petty...but Botchan...

Ceil was small, even for a human of his age and barely more than a child, but Sebastian saw past the human shell. Ceil had seen and experienced more than most normal humans had in a lifetime. His soul seemed a thousand years old. Sebastian smiled- his arrogant, disaffected, precocious, cantankerous Young Master. So soft and yet so hard. So small and so far from innocent. His darkling boy, with skin as perfect and smooth as a porcelain doll. Barely had Ceil begun to live, yet he was stalked by death at every turn. It almost seemed to Sebastian that Ceil had gotten tired of waiting and decided to stalk death right back. So much sadness in one so young. Sebastian dipped his head and nuzzled Botchan's soft, silky hair- so black it was nearly blue- and inhaled the fragrant scent of it, his arm tightening around Ceil's waist. Every time he was near Botchan, the mouth watering scent of the boy's soul filled his mind. The scent of his body was just as intoxicating. He felt warmth spreading anew through his body. Since he had met the boy, he had felt aroused by him, but over time he had started to feel something different. He felt...needed. An impulse to hold Ceil, to shelter him and cover him washed over Sebastian, crashing over his mind like a tidal wave, leaving him gasping. Could this feeling...not the desire to consume but to meld with another...be...love? Could he have such solace in his wretched existence? Could the tatters of his black soul flow into Ceil's shattered heart and fill the cracks, making them both whole again? Would Ceil even want that? Want him?

Ceil started to quiver and moan in his sleep, his hand tightly grasping the front of Sebastian's shirt, mangling the perfect creases. Botchan had the same nightmare nearly every night. Some nights were worse than others. Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Ceil and rocked him gently back and forth, stroking his glossy hair and crooning shushing sounds at him in the darkness. Ceil stirred and wiggled his body fully on top of Sebastian and burrowed his head into Sebastian's neck. 

A thrill of desire rushed through Sebastian as he felt Ceil's weight press him more deeply into the bed. Had Botchan been awake he would probably revile Sebastian and mock his tenderness, but here in the dark, with their bodies pressed together, Sebastian could afford to indulge in his fantasies. Ceil quieted and began to sob softly into Sebastian's neck. Sebastian lowered his hand, gently caressing the corner of the boy's mouth with the pad of his thumb. He wondered how it would feel to kiss those trembling lips. To taste those salty tears...

Sebastian's eyes flared wide with alarm when Ceil snapped his head up and gazed at him, fully awake. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his eyes, one blue, one purple bearing Sebastian's mark, seemed to glow in the darkness. Had the boy heard his thoughts somehow? 

A soft sigh and a whisper escaped Ceil's lips, as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, bringing their faces even closer together.

"Are you with me Sebastian?"

"I will never-"

Sebastian's words were cut off by the crush of Ceil's lips against his, soft and wet and trembling. The kiss was frantic and they clung to each other panting and exhilarated. Sebastian dipped his tongue into Ceil's mouth, tasting him as he breathed him in, a low moan escaping him. Ceil broke the kiss and ran his lips down Sebastian's smooth jaw to nuzzle and lick at Sebastian's neck, while he ground his hips against Sebastian's rapidly growing erection.

"...ahh...Botchan!"

Ceil lifted his head and stared deeply into Sebastian's eyes once again, his face almost elfin in the glow of the moon. His beautiful features marred by the twisting pain that screamed from his eyes. 

"You can end this, Sebastian. End this contract, this miserable existence. This hell of my life. I am human and weak..." Ceil gripped Sebastian's hand and guided his long fingers until they settled around his neck, "...it would be easy enough for you to kill me, consume me until their is nothing left. Not even my pain. At least with my dying breath I would know you got what you wanted."

Sebastian sat up straighter, his thoughts scattering to the dark corners of the room.

"What I wanted...what I wanted? And what idea have you of what I want Botchan?" Sebastian caressed Ceil's face with the fingers that had been wrapped around the boy's throat. Smoothing his furrowed brow. "I do not want your death, darkling. I want your life. My life. This life. I want...you. I want to fill the emptiness inside you."

Ceil closed his eyes for a long moment and brought his face inches from Sebastian. 

He snapped his eyes open with a purple flash and Sebastian could feel the bonds of the contract constricting around his will.

"Show me, Sebastian. Show me how you will fill my emptiness." 

"Yes, My Lord."

In a blur of motion, Sebastian flipped them over, pinning Ceil against the bed, covering him with his body. He stroked Ceil's face and deftly began stripping Botchan's nightclothes off his body.

"I am the Butler of the Phantomhive family, my Lord. Any butler who cannot do this, is not worth his salt."

Sebastian's wicked mouth curved into a grin as he swooped to capture Ceil's mouth once again in a feverish kiss and he proceeded to fill him, again and again, until the rosy light of dawn filtered through the curtained windows.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not super pleased with my grammar or syntax for this work, since I adapted it from a first draft that was mostly stream of consciousness. I am sure shortcomings abound. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
